Machining techniques, such as diamond turning and plunge electrical discharge machining, can be used to create a wide variety of work pieces such as microreplication tools. Microreplication tools are commonly used for extrusion processes, injection molding processes, embossing processes, casting processes, or the like, to create microreplicated structures. The microreplicated structures may comprise optical films, abrasive films, adhesive films, mechanical fasteners having self-mating profiles, or any molded or extruded parts having microreplicated features of relatively small dimensions, such as dimensions less than approximately 1000 microns.
The microstructured features can also be made by various other methods. For example, the structure of the master tool can be transferred on other media, such as to a belt or web of polymeric material, by a cast and cure process from the master tool to form a production tool; this production tool is then used to make the microreplicated structure. Other methods such as electroforming can be used to copy the master tool. Other techniques include chemical etching, bead blasting, or other stochastic surface modification techniques.